Once Again
by uniform beautiful
Summary: They want to see the outside world together. Eren x Armin.


Just some Eremin fluff and smut, contains lemons. I have never written for Shingeki no Kyojin before. Please enjoy

* * *

 _Once Again_

"Hey, Eren," Armin began.

Eren had been slowly drifting into a blissful lull when he heard his voice. He opened his eyes and peered up at Armin in bed next to him. While he was lying on his back, his friend was on his stomach, propped up on elbows, gazing at the ceiling thoughtfully. The blanket only covered him below the waist, and he had cooled off enough that sweat no longer dampened his back. Although, in the dim candlelight, Eren could see he still had the rosy blush on his face from the love they had just made.

"Eren."

"Mm." Roused out of his peaceful stupor, curious about whatever Armin was pondering.

"You know…how the striations that make up muscles look like?"

"Hm? Yeah," Eren mumbled. Of course he knew what striated muscle looked like, learning about Titans had taught him a lot about anatomy.

"Did you know that in the outside world there are rocks that are striated kind of like that? With layers upon layers built up of sediment that deposits over time and creates massive cliffs and boulders."

Eren blinked. He didn't know that. They didn't teach them things like that; most of what he knew of the outside world he knew from Armin. He rolled his head towards him and listened.

Armin had a dreamy look on his face as he talked. He turned his attention down to Eren, who lay with his arms up under his head. Armin's fingers curled around his forearm and brought it out, so he could glide his hand along the warm skin of his bicep, elbow, as he examined him. "It really kind of looks the same, all the compacted layers."

Eren loved his touch. His eyes fluttered a little as he petted him. "Tell me more about it."

Armin took Eren's hand and made it to cup his face. Eren instinctively started caressing his fingers over his cheek as he spoke.

"Well, sometimes rivers carve paths in these sheets of rock. They erode it piece by piece until they meander through high canyon walls. Soil can build up in the cracks, and then plants can grow, right on the sides of cliffs. Or these rivers braid out, across an entire floodplain. You can follow them all the way to the sea. Giant rivers, made from lakes of ice, that melted from all the way up in the mountains." He had been rubbing his cheek against Eren's hand which he held in his own, then as if absentmindedly, he dipped his thumb between his lips and started sucking on it. Eren blinked lazily and watched him do this. So easily distracted from his ramblings, as he began to kiss the inside of Eren's palm, his wrist...

"Armin," he said to get his attention. He turned his innocent-seeming blue eyes towards him.

"Hm?"

Eren chuckled to himself and wrapped his arms around his friend's waist, then pulled Armin closer, almost on top of him. "Keep going," he softly implored, squeezing him tight so he would stay on track.

"Okay," Armin said, and settled himself upon Eren, burying his nose in his dark hair, lips tickling against his scalp as he went on, describing other things in order to amuse him. Meanwhile, Eren's hands were not idle as he explored his way down his backside as he listened to the cadence of Armin's woven words.

"The world is such a beautiful place, Eren," Armin sighed happily in conclusion.

Eren murmured something in agreement, already getting too distracted himself by his lover's body. There was something about the way Armin spoke about the outside world with such passion that stirred him deep inside. Gradually, he'd been entranced into a state of lust by the sound of his voice and the sensation of the beating heart in his chest through their pressed together bodies that he had only been able to partially pay attention. Just feeling Armin's heartbeat, and his soft breath at the crown of his head, and knowing they were both alive was powerful because there were so many times when he thought they would not be. He drew him even closer and nuzzled up against him. By now, Armin had lost his train of thought, and so whispered to him, "Eren, I love you."

"I love you too, Armin."

Eren started kissing his chest, up the collarbone, up his neck, and then pulled his head down so he could kiss his lips. For a long time he held this kiss, slowly building up the heat between their lips until gradually Armin was moaning softly. Eren sat up and pushed Armin onto his back and continued kissing him, languidly tracing their tongues together, then back down his neck when Armin started whimpering softly.

"I want to see these things…with you, Eren."

Longingly, he nodded as he looked up into his eyes. "We need to go outside," Eren murmured. "I would be so happy, if I could take you to these places…" His lips feathered contact against Armin's skin, parting to place kisses on his body that gave him goosebumps.

Eren liked to imagine himself with Armin, the two of them together being able to explore outside and walk about in the world. The fantasy made him happy, even if it was only just pretend. But at least he had Armin, in this moment.

Leaning over him, Eren pulled himself in so that he was between his legs now. One hand clutched at Armin's hip while the other propped him up as he traced his tongue below his ear. Armin loved it, his moans graced Eren's ears as he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer. The feeling of Armin's body underneath him was turning him on, and he could stay there forever kissing him if not for the probing indication that Armin was getting aroused too. They had already made love but he was ready for more, because Eren knew he could never get enough of Armin.

Eren became absorbed in the process stroking his panting lips across Armin's softly whimpering ones. Except that, once again he was filled with the need to taste Armin. His lips and the soft skin on his neck were delicious, but there were other tastes that compelled him further, and it was not too long before he had crawled down to his waist. The erection between Armin's legs bobbed in front of his face. Armin, with a preempting hand on the back of Eren's head slowly raised his hips, letting him suck in the head of his cock and then slowly everything else when his mouth began to water.

With his head tipping back, Armin sighed, "Mmm, Eren," and his name was the last word he was able to formulate for a good while; between biting down on his tingling lips and the occasional strangled moans as Eren worked him. With one of his hands wrapped around the small of his arched back, he cradled Armin's writhing hips. They had already consumed so much fierce passion between each other that Armin was spasming from it all, Eren growing ferocious with his appetite to swallow more of him, and neither of them had nearly had their fill yet. Gulping Armin's erection with his sucking cheeks until his head was rooted in the back of his throat, Eren greedily wanted to keep going until he tasted his cum, but the fingers upon the back of his head tightened in his hair sharply.

"Eren!" Armin gasped, and then like a command said to him, "Come here," and Eren was there. Armin's hand that was still on the back of his head pulled him close, because he had to kiss Eren, it was getting to be too much. Eren was happy to feel his lips again. Instead, he let his hand take over the work, pumping Armin's cock to the bucking of his hips. But Armin couldn't stop moaning long enough for them to have a meaningful kiss; he had to break away and looked up at him with conviction. "Eren, I want you. Again, I want you."

Eren gazed down at Armin, whose eyes were dark pools of lust that made him tremble with anticipation for the moment they had been building towards. At his behest, Eren finally gave in to his brimming-over need to have Armin. He hooked one arm under his thigh and adjusted his hips beneath him until they were perfectly aligned. When they had made love previously that night, Armin had been on top of him. Now, as Eren hovered over him, rubbing the tip of his erection against his entrance, he could feel that his body was much more yielding this time. Armin pulled Eren up over him before inviting him back in.

Gasping, shocked again by how wonderful it felt to be back inside him, Eren gulped on his inhibitions. Armin was gasping too, eyes glazing over with satisfaction when he began rolling his body against Eren's. Waves of pleasure shuddered through him and he had to choke back from moaning too loudly. With the way his lover made him feel, he couldn't help it.

With one hand Eren cupped his rear while Armin affixed his hips against his, parting, only to roll his hips back again and bury him inside even further. Once more, it felt too good. Eren's eyes rolled back in his head like some kind of love-drunk fool, so he clamped them shut. He strained not to thrust into Armin yet, despite his tendency to rush things, because when they were together it was a beautiful thing, so he would need to have some self-control. To resist the instinctual part of him that wanted to fuck him hard and ravish him. Hoping to seek some comfort from his intense feelings of desire, he buried his face in Armin's neck and held him gently while he moved. Blond hair brushed against his face and his breath was hot on his flushed skin. Yet there came a desperate hike in Armin's gasping moans, and Eren lifted his head to look at him. He wanted to see the need in Armin's eyes, even though he knew it would make him lose it, all his discipline and inhibitions.

His breath caught in his throat when he beheld the gaze Armin gave from under passion-heavy eyelids that told him he was ready to relinquish control. "Armi-in—!"

Eren drove in the last bit of length to give Armin everything he needed to become lost in ecstasy.

They made love in a tight embrace. Soon, they were sweaty again. Eren tossed the blanket off to the side and pulled his lover's thigh up to his waist before continuing.

"Eren, more," Armin begged, although he didn't need to. For Armin, Eren had plenty to give, and to the darkened bedroom they were in, he gave the satisfying sound of every smack of their meeting hips.

Somehow, he had the power of a Titan, and yet he'd still never felt as strong, or as big, as when he was thrusting into Armin and feeling his body quiver in response to the pleasure. Getting lost in the moment, Armin's hands gripped his muscled backside tightly and pulled him even closer, so that into the mattress he was pressed snugly under Eren's heavy weight.

Through his grunting effort, Eren listened as Armin moaned with abandon. It inspired a few passionate cries from him in the moments he wasn't panting too hard. Hot shivers went through him every time he heard Armin say his name. It was incredibly sexy to hear his usually quiet friend be so overcome by him.

Gradually, Armin was turning into putty in his arms, had stopped riding him and now it was only Eren doing the work, but he didn't mind because Armin looked like he was on the verge of orgasm. His eyes were closed in concentration, and Eren watched the captivating expressions of lovemaking on his face, with his brow furrowed and soft lips parted, influenced by the rhythm of Eren's pulsing hips, which were bringing him ever nearer. It was too good a sight for Eren to resist. He bent his head, and Armin's eyes flicked open to catch a glimpse of him and his own sultry expression that he no doubt wore, before Eren kissed him. Armin moaned into his lips and drew Eren's tongue into his mouth. Into his arms, Armin melted like butter drizzling over warm bread. Now, Armin was completely his, and he was all Armin's.

The pleasure of his second orgasm mounted Eren and pooled inside Armin. They were both trembling, hot and wet, neither wanting to part from their tangled embrace anytime soon. Armin continued to hold claim over Eren's tongue despite his breathlessness and Eren remained inside him, hips still moving with some residual momentum, wistfully trying to make their pleasure last forever, although he was totally spent. Eventually, they brought each other down, with Armin giving him calm, slow kisses and letting Eren pet him all over until his hands were no longer trembling.

Their pounding hearts slowly quieted to a steady rhythm as they embraced each other. His heart, which ached with how much he loved his best friend, beating against his, knowing they were both alive, that one day they might be able to explore the outside world, but right now they were together, and that was what mattered in the current moment.


End file.
